


Rocket's Last Desperate Plea

by Shadowdern



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdern/pseuds/Shadowdern
Summary: After experiencing almost all the content of the Guardians of the Galaxy TellTale series, I found that there was something rather wrong.The main plot point of the game introduced an artifact that could bring people back to life. And for dramatic purposes, there had to be devised some intricate reasons why it's bad to use it. But arguably, almost nobody ever used good arguments why to use it. No dialog options countered the arguments presented against it. And in so doing, vast majority of players seemed to fall for not using the artifact being the only moral choice. I don't think I can agree. Yeah, it may be up for debate what was the best course of action during the story... but selling it as one dimensional moral choice with clear bad and clear good side was frustrating for me to experience.So I condensed all arguments I had during the game into one additional dialog I added for Rocket as his last desperate plea to make his case.





	Rocket's Last Desperate Plea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402456) by Telltale Games. 



*Quill choses to destroy the Forge. As the mechanism turns, Rocket gets rather hysterical.*

Rocket: "You can't do this! What's wrong with you man?"

Quill: "It's done."

Rocket: "No, it's not, I won't allow it!" *Takes the Forge from the pad.*

Quill: "Put it back down Rocket! Don't start getting physical! This is what I wanted to avoid. If we start doing this, it will end badly!"

Gamora: "Oh, like he cares! He's the most selfish creature I ever encountered!"

Rocket: "Oh, selfish?! Is this what you tell yourself? How's that selfish when we can bring ALL our loved ones? Not just mine? And have you ever thought about... I don't know... them?! Have you figured that they maybe didn't want to die? Giving them a chance to be happy is selfish now?! How?!"

Gamora: "We are not killing anyone to make it work!"

Rocket: "Blah blah blah!! Have you forgot that we started this quest by explicitly going after Thanos? Yeah, and what were we about to do with him? Oh, that's right! We went to kill him! And you wanted him dead more than any of us! We knew nothing about what he wanted to do, how, and why he was even there. We were on a collision course with him just for that one - premeditated may I add - intent to kill him! And the plan counted on me manufacturing a weapon to do the job. I noticed nobody complained about that! How's that for no-killing rule? Is it OK only when you want it Gamora?!"

Gamora: "That's different! Thanos was... one of a kind. We won't find any other bad guy quite as evil as him!"

Rocket: "We are the Guardians! It is our krutackin job to off baddies! Whether we like it or not! We killed Thanos just this Monday. Wait till the end of the week or till the end of the month tops, and we got like 20 more charges without even knowing how we did it!"

Quill: "Ok, but we chose this so Hala can't..."

Rocket: *Rocket starts shouting.* "Oh, lucky for you man! Lucky for you it's just the Forge Hala wants! I didn't know you'd use advices of Thanos's personal assassin for your moral guide..."

Quill: "Okay, that's a bit too much..."

Rocket: "Don't you get it? This is how Gamora reasons because she was raised by a bad guy! And I am not here saying it because I want to rile her up, but because it's true! This is a prime example of a Scorched Earth tactic! To make sure that your enemy doesn't get something, kill it, burn it, destroy it! I don't want to think what would Gamora do if Hala wanted you Pete for some evil scheme - like, I dunno, some kind of technology she wanted to use was tied to your DNA or some prophecy about you said that you'd help her to cause a huge destruction. Maybe then Gamora would get the idea that it's in everyone's best interest to off you! How's that for a  _ 'reasonable' _ solution now, huh? Is that what good guys do?"

Gamora: "Don't be absurd! It'd be different if it was about people who still live! This is about people who are already dead!"

Rocket: "But they do live, don't they?! They need to still live somewhere... otherwise the Forge couldn't bring them back."

Gamora: "Dead people are dead! That's how life works! You can't just defy the rules of nature cause you want to!"

Rocket: "Nobody seemed to object against Peter being brought to life! If it's really wrong to bring people back, then do us a favor and don't choose favorites to which this rule doesn't apply! But I propose another thesis - it's not unnatural. It can happen! So for all intents and purposes, it's as if our loved ones are fatally ill and will die if we don't choose to administer this miraculous cure to them. None of you would sacrifice one of our dying loved ones just to make the life of our bad guy a bit harder! And how much difference is there between a curing a dying loved one and... flipping a switch to revive someone who's already passed? If we know that both can be done? Would you CHOOSE to have them not live just because HALA would... something?! THAT is selfish!"

Gamora: "It's not just Hala! This power shouldn't be in anyone's hand!"

Rocket: "It should! Just because it's new doesn't mean it has to be obliterated! Otherwise, how about we make sure that the hyperdrive technology gets obliterated from the Galaxy because there are evil overlords abusing it to conquer innocent worlds? How about we destroy all the guns cause baddies are always armed?"

Quill: "Now you are being ridiculous..."

Rocket: *Calms down a bit.* "Maybe... but... I..."

Drax: "I agree with Rocket. I urge you to reconsider Star Lord. However, I won't try to fight you if you still choose otherwise. We cannot be after each other's throat."

Rocket: *Starts sobbing.* "Pete... I know... I don't sound convincing now... when I claim that I am not being selfish. Maybe I am... Maybe I just can't help it... But please, at least listen to this one last thing I want to tell ya..."

Quill: "Okay..."

Rocket: "I have already lost Lylla once... And now, a real, a krutackin real chance is here to bring her back. Not bringing her back is like losing her again. And I just... can't do this. I couldn't do this first time either... but this is way worse. You saw what happened. You know it... He... He was the one responsible. He was the reason she's gone... I could endure this pain because of who did it. Because he was the bad guy. If I lost her again now... if it happened because you'd choose this fate... Don't you understand it man? I  _ love _ you too much to let you... make me... hate you..."

Gamora: "That is... some serious emotional blackmailing. Thanos would be proud for this kind of guilt tripping."

Rocket: *Growls at Gamora. But then he feels shame.* "I... am sorry. I didn't mean to... weave this in a way to make you feel terrible about... not doing what I want... But it's just how I feel. Maybe it's not right I feel that way... but that's how I feel anyway..." *Pauses for a bit.* "Drax is right. We shouldn't fight over this. It would end even worse than just disbanding..." *Puts the Forge down, just not right at the center of the pad to activate it again.*

 

*And now the real choice starts. If you choose to still destroy it, Rocket says nothing and just closes his eyes. If you choose to power it, he just says: "Thank you." softly and wipes his tear.*

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, and Rocket in my version would be after this point a lot nicer.  
> If you chose to power up the Forge (and the inevitable Hala attack would intervene), Rocket would not act so defensively and try to throw the guilt at everyone else. He would still think it was the right decision, but he'd be more concerned on taking the Forge away from Hala, rather than being concerned about insulting people just for the sake of it and blaming them in terrible ways... No "You killed Nebula Gamora, cause you are just so terrible and you suck!" That was just so low.  
> And if you chose to still decline Rocket his wish... Then I would make him be hurt and silent. Not directly attacking people, but more just trying to resolve the urgent issues they were experiencing at the time... and then leaving. Without being rude about it.


End file.
